1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a fire escape apparatus which enables one to descend slowly and safely from a high-rise building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in case of fire occurring in high-rise buildings, the fire will burn upwards, and when smoke and fire progresses into fire escape staircases, people in the building cannot use this means of escaping from the fire hazard. Hence, if the escape apparatus in a high-rise building does not work, people will be unable to survive from the high temperatures and smoke caused by the fire. Sometimes they will attempt to jump out of the building, resulting in severe injury or death.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for slowly and safely descending from a high-rise building which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an apparatus for slowly and safely descending from a high-rise building.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a fire escape apparatus which enables one to descend slowly and safely from a high-rise building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables one to descend from a high-rise building in a gradual descent arcing away from the building.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for slowing and safely descending from a high-rise building includes a plurality of independent airbags which are connected together to form an airbag jumpsuit, a harness mounted at sternum and back position on an outside layer of the jumpsuit a pair of triangular wings each connected to one side of the jumpsuit, a first secondary airbag located at an upper chest portion of the jumpsuit and connected to an air pipe, a second secondary airbag located at a lower abdomen portion of the jumpsuit and connected to an air pipe, and a parachute connected to the harness and having a canopy with a plurality of tubular ribs on an outer layer which are communicated with one another and also filled with air, a top of the parachute having an orifice which is connected to the tubular ribs, a flexible air pipe being connected to a top of the parachute, a top of the parachute having two large holes and two small holes, each of the holes being connected to suspension lines of four small parachutes.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.